We're going to Disney World!
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Barney, Robin, Lily, Marshall, and Ted go to disney...


_**Short little story in Ted's point of view. Enjoy...**_

"Group trip, everybody!" Marshall announced proudly as he sauntered into McLarens with Lily. He swiftly slid into the booth that Barney, Robin, and I were already seated at and we all looked at him excitedly.

He cleared his throat and gave a huge grin before declaring, "I won an all expence paid trip to...wait for it--"

Barney quickly shook his head, "Nice try Marshall, but only _I_ can pull that off."

Marshall rolled his eyes and started over, "I won five tickets to..._Disney World_!"

"Disney?" Robin asked disgustedly, "You mean that place with the big rat where all little kids go to run around like little spoiled little--"

"Nice!" Barney interrupted cheerfully, before giving Marshall a high five, "I've never picked up a chick there before. I'm ready for the challenge."

"Yeah, no one challenged you." I stated simply and Barney ignored my statement, continuing on, "_Not only _am I going to pick up a chick there, I'm going to have sex with her, right there in the park. Marshall, my friend, this is going to be legen-dary."

When he finally finished speaking, Lily chirped up, "So you're all going to come, right?"

Barney nodded eagerly, Robin reluctantly mummbled 'fine' and I shrugged in agreement which made both Lily and Marshall burst out into huge grins.

"Great" Lily squealed, "This is going to be the best trip ever!"

--

"This is the _worst trip _ever!" Lily practically screamed as she sat on the plane, in between me and Marshall. Barney and Robin were seated behind us and were having a great time, although Lily was clearly fed up, "I can't take this plane ride anymore! Marshall, I can't take you spilling food and airplane peanuts all over me and I can't stand Ted constantly singing cheap trick. I can't stand hearing 'drunk Robin' scarfing down alcohol and if Barney kicks my seat _one more time _then I'm going to go back there and claw his eyes out!"

"Sweetie, calm down" Marshall said soothingly as he patted the top of her head, "Everybody else is having a good time. You just need to relax a little."

"I...need...to...relax?" Lily snapped, with obvious anger in her voice, and Marshall gave an apologetic smile before a voice came over the intercom and announced, "We are now landed at our location, everyone please enjoy your stay here in Florida!"

"Thank God!" Lily breathed out as she jetted out of her seat and hurried off the plane. We all followed behind her and proceeded to get into the nearest vehicle that could drive us to our destination.

--

"Welcome to the happiest place on earth" One of the workers greeted as we made our way through the Disney entrance. I looked around, pretty excited, since I had never been there before and yet heard so much about it. I turned to look at Robin who had her mouth open in awe and slurred, "You know, this place isn't so bad. This place is actually pretty damn great. Woo! I literally love Disney!"

I just laughed at her antics and replied sing songing, "You are so drunk."

"Come on guys" Lily happily interrupted, as she ran to find the nearest ride. Fortunately, she had calmed down drastically since the ride here and was now just as excited as she was in McLarens.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marshall chimed in cheerfully, and we all followed after the two of them. However, Barney left our side soon when he noticed a group of girls in the other direction.

--

A few hours later, Lily and Marshall decided to go see some 3D show while Robin and I fled over to the tower of terror. Along the way we found Barney who had just excited a nearby bathroom with a lanky blonde hanging onto his arm. We both rolled our eyes and continued on our way but he soon noticed us and ran over, leaving the girl behind.

"Who's that?" I asked questioningly and he answered, "Umm...Holly--no, Molly...no, that's not it...Well it doesn't matter. Let's just say _challenge completed_."

"Eww" Robin scoffed before explaining, "Well we're about to go on tower of terror, wanna come with?"

Barney shrugged but then asked skeptically, "It isn't...fast or anything, right?"

Although he didn't show it, it was quite obvious that Barney was scared of what might happen on one of these rides. He hadn't even riden anything since we got to the park, he had just made excuses about the line being too long or a hot girl was nearby that he wanted to hit on.

"No Barney" Robin lied before looking at me and discretely winking, "The ride's not scary at all. It's actually for little kids."

"Oh, great." Barney breathed out, "I mean...whatever, that's cool."

--

When we finally got on the ride, after the long, wearisome line, Barney sat down in between Robin and I so we could both see his alarmed expression. The ride started out slowly and he didn't seem to mind, but once we reached the top and started to drop down, we heard nonstop wailing.

Barney's yelps startled the people around us at first but shortly, when Robin and I burst into fits of laughter, everyone else soon did the same. When the ride stopped for a brief moment, Barney gasped out, "You guys didn't tell me the ride did this!"

Robin wiped away tears of laughter as I bent over trying to refrain my side splitting laughter. Barney just looked at us helplessly as the ride began to move again and he screamed out, "Stop the ride! Stop the ride, Ted!"

--

When the ride was over, Robin and I were still fighting back giggles as Barney stared at us angrily. He was highly annoyed at the fact that we had tricked him but even more annoyed at the fact that he would never be able to live the moment down.

"I'm sorry, Barney, but you have to admit that was hysterical." I chuckled out but Barney still didn't seem ammused. He just continued to stare at us and pout, "This is worse than learning to drive--this is worse than when you guys called me Swarley."

Robin giggled once again as she exclaimed, "I literally forgot all about Swarley!"

Barney rolled his eyes and mummbled something under his breath before Robin apologized, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"_Well..__._" Barney perked up at her words, "You can _do me_."

Robin moved in closer to him and proceeded to whisper in his ear, "Maybe when we get to the hotel..."

--

A short while after, we met up with Marshall and Lily who were happily holding on to each others hands, talking sweetly, and stealing kisses. When they saw us they came directly over and suggested a show that they we all agreed to see.

While walking towards the arena it was taking place in, I heard a voice scream my name over and over and swiftly turned to see who was hollering.

"Ted, over here!" I heard the southern voice state as she wrapped her arms around me in a quick embrace. I smiled at her as I greeted, "Hi, Tracy. Good to see you again."

I then turned to look at my friends to explain, "Guys, this is Tracy. She's in my architecture class."

**_Hope you enjoyed this and please review :)_**


End file.
